


Just Do It, Daryl

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request #1: Can you do a one where they hate each other with a passion, Rick sends them on a run together but they just keep arguing and smut happens (angry sex)Request #2: Can you do one when Reader meets everyone in the prison and everyone sees right away how many things in common she has with Daryl but they both deny it and are arguing all the time or ignoring each other (whatever you prefer) until one day smut happens and they admit their feelings for each other?Summary: Season 3 Prison Era. Daryl and the reader don’t get along and haven’t since she joined the group. Daryl thinks she wants Rick and he has a crush on her. Little does he know she feels the same way about him, she just doesn’t want to let him push her around. After yet another epic fight, Rick has had enough and sends you two out on a run alone to figure your shit out. On the run Daryl finally decides to show you how he feels and angry, dominant smut occurs.





	Just Do It, Daryl

Damnit! There he was again! You complained to yourself in your head as your eyes met the dirty redneck that thought he could just take and do what he wanted.

You huffed, wincing your eyes as he walked toward you down the long corridor or the cell block, you of course just had to be walking the opposite direction, so your paths were forced to meet.

His eyes hardened when you narrowed your eyes at him and his jaw clenched, as he continued to walk your way, not giving an inch or a moment of hesitation.

You both walked toward each other dominantly until your bodies finally met, both of you standing slightly more toward the center then was needed to pass by each other. Your shoulders met with impact and you both cocked your heads over toward each other, with angry eyes.

The moment was filled with tension, but you would not allow yourself to back down, he had been pushing your buttons since the minute you joined this group. He always was blocking your path, wherever in this place you seemed to be, dominantly swooping around you like he owned everything.

You had always pushed back, showing him you were the only boss of yourself, no one else.

You peered into his eyes, yours hard as nails, as you pivoted your right foot around and planted it firmly to the side, squaring your shoulder and your body into his.

He growled a little in the back of his throat, pivots his right foot and squares your body back in retaliation. He eyes squinted and he looked you up and down, “Better watch where you’re goin’, Y/N,” he growled lowly and pushed his body into yours.

You shoved your shoulder into his in return and glared up at him, “You better watch who you’re bumping’ into, Dixon,” you growled defiantly and forced your body to stay in its defensive position as you glared him down.

You both stood there for what seemed like an eternity, neither one of you budging until you heard Rick’s voice echoing across the drab concrete walls.

“Not this, again…” Rick said loudly to himself, shaking his head and putting his hands on his hip.

You and Daryl both unlock and turn toward Rick’s voice, causing you to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Daryl. You felt his hot skin hit your shoulders and you quickly retracted your body in response, moving over to your right a step or two. You notice Daryl’s eyes quickly dart over to you as you did this; he winced and turned back toward Rick.

You both stood there like school children sitting in the principal’s office. You knew Rick wouldn’t be happy, he hated that you and Daryl were always at each other’s throats. It had been months since you had moved in with the group, after being found by Rick and Daryl themselves. Since then you had just somehow always been on Daryl’s nerves, you never knew why or what you did to deserve the glares he gave you, but he was always picking on you. Being who you were, you couldn’t stand it! How dare this man act like he could just disrespect you all the time? You knew it was a shitty world right now, but the last thing you would ever accept was a man thinking they could get away with being assholes to a woman.

Hell, the reason they had found you alone was because you had seen enough in this world and the last about how men were used to treating women like shit. You had seen so many of your friends go through abusive relationship after abusive relationship, so much so that dating was nearly a non-existent thought in your head, even before this shit world happened.

You peered over at Daryl with hard sad eyes. What had happened to the days when men cared for a woman?

He caught your eye with a curious one, making you snap your head and eyes back to Rick, who was trying to formulate his words carefully, his jaw and lips tight, letting you know his anger.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably and re-planted his feet, trying to make sure he was stable on his feet, awaiting Rick’s stern lecture. You two had had quite a few standoffs in the past few months and Rick was always there to witness them it seemed.

You and Daryl stand there, in tense silence, both secretly wishing you were far away from the other. Your bodies tense when you hear Rick clear his throat, he looked into your eyes and nodded his head to you, “Get out of here, Y/N,” he looked over and stared into Daryl’s eyes, “Daryl and I need to talk.” His solemn eyes came back yours and you tried to hide the smirk, knowing Daryl would be taking the brunt of this punishment.

You slowly nudged Daryl’s shoulder and peered up at him playfully, “See ya around, Dixon,” you winked and cockily walked off down the corridor.

You stopped to look at Rick and glanced back at Daryl, “He started it,” you said simply, glaring sweetly into Daryl’s eyes for a moment before turning your heels and walking off to your cell.

“Man! That’s fucking bullshit!” Daryl shouted when you were out of earshot.

“That bitch just has it out for me!” Daryl’s angry growl emanated throughout the cell block as he flung his arm forward in emphasis, his eyes complaining to Rick’s.

Rick smirked a little himself and lowered his head at Daryl’s reaction. He had seen all too well what Daryl and Y/N had going on, Daryl obviously had no clue, which didn’t surprise Rick. Ever since Y/N had come to the prison he had noticed how alike the two were, which naturally put these two fighters at odds with one another. He had watched them fight over just about everything, food, routes to take on runs, who was the walking behind him in line, the list went on and on and it was ridiculous.

Rick tapped his foot one more second and then looked up and over at his angry friend, who stared at him with betrayed eyes. Rick nodded his head back, “How about we go check the parameter?” he asked.

Daryl’s eyes softened, and he bit his lip and nodded his head rapidly, “Okay,” he said and began to walk over to his friend. His eyes flitted back to the blanket covering your cell door, noticing your figure standing close to it, trying to hear their conversation. Daryl’s eyes winced again, and he bit his lip more rapidly, looking over at Rick and trying to focus on the task at hand as they both began to walk down the metal steps.

Once outside, Rick and Daryl took a moment to breathe in the fresh air. Rick closed his eyes and smiled happily taking it all in, while Daryl allowed the minimal amount of enjoyment and stared back at his friend as he took seconds longer to exhale.

Rick snapped his head over and noticed Daryl’s impatient eyes on him, he stretched back a little and grinned, “Man, you gotta learn how to take it all in every once in a while, Daryl.” Rick gestured his arms out toward the safe haven they had all created together, “Look at us! We did it! Allow yourself to feel that every once in a while.”

Daryl huffed and glanced around, grabbing the crossbow’s strap tighter on his shoulder as peered across the prison lot. His eyes landed on the walkers that were pushing against the fence and watched as Sasha, Carol, and Glenn manned the wall, thrusting their knives and rods into each skull, one at a time. “Man, all we did was find a place to temporarily get away from those assholes. There ain’t nothing permanent anymore,” Daryl said glumly.

Rick chuckled again, making Daryl look at him in surprised curiosity. Rick slapped him on the back and grinned, “All the more reason to enjoy the little things, my brother.” He started to walk forward, he motioned for Daryl to walk with him.

Daryl and Rick walked shoulder to shoulder as they walked down and around the big perimeter, checking for any security flaws along the way. Daryl awaited his tongue lashing, but never received it. Instead, Rick looked over at him with stern yet sad eyes. Daryl twisted uncomfortably as he felt Rick’s eyes on him longer than he liked, suddenly Rick turned his head forward and began speaking.

“I know this thing with Y/N is more than you are letting on Daryl…” he said stopping, placing his hands on his hips, and looked over seriously at his friend.

“I see the way you look at her when she’s not looking,” Rick said looking at his friend pointedly.

Daryl tried to lower his head and eyes, so Rick leaned his eyes down further to meet them. Daryl winced, his eyes filled with discomfort and his body shifted nervously. “It don’t matter. I ain’t the one she wants,” he said speaking sadly and with anger.

“What do you mean?” Rick asked, curiously.

Daryl nodded over to his friend, “She’s always around you, touchin’ on you, laughing with you.” His vulnerable eyes shifted to angry discontent again and his words grew bolder, “You’re the one she wants… She don’t want no one like me.” Daryl kicked the ground with his boot.

Rick’s eyes grew confused as he thought about his interactions with Y/N, he had never noticed them to be anything other than friendly in nature. He had noticed Daryl’s jealous eyes following her. But he never thought Daryl would ever assume she was into him. Rick shifted uncomfortably for a moment before clenching his jaw and turning his serious eyes back to his friend.

“I don’t see it that way. But, either way, this thing between you two has got to end. It makes people nervous and when people are scared that is when things go wrong. I can’t have that here, not after everything we’ve-“ Rick stopped and swallowed hard as he turned his face toward the setting sun and closed his eyes, thinking about Lori.

Daryl’s eyes shifted to sadness as he watched his friend relive his pain.

Rick cleared his throat and turned his hard eyes back to Daryl’s, “After everything we’ve lost we can’t afford any more mistakes. I am sending you two out on a run in the morning to figure whatever this thing is out.”

“Man! She, fucking, hates me!” Daryl shouted, complaining loudly.

Rick shook his head and rose his hand, “Just do it, Daryl. And let me make this clear, if you two don’t figure out how to at least co-exist peacefully here then there will be consequences for both of you. You go out there and get it all out of your system so that we can all have a chance at a better life here.” Rick’s stern eyes scolded Daryl, causing Daryl to shrink down a little at his childish reaction, he straightened up and nodded seriously back to his friend, “Alright.” Rick nodded and smiled a little, patting his friend on the back again, “Come on let’s finish our sweep.”

Daryl’s body was there but his mind was miles away, wondering what tomorrow would bring, suddenly he couldn’t fight the feeling of anxious butterflies in his stomach. He fucking hated feeling the way you made him feel. He had never been so out of control of his mind or body. Ever since you had gotten to the prison, he had tried to push you away, tried not to think about your sweet lips when you smiled and what they would taste like. He tried not to think about what heaven it would be to run sweet kisses up and down your neck as you moaned his name. He tried not to think about what it would be like to make love to you and watch you lovingly take him in.

He tried. He had been unsuccessful. Not to mention, you didn’t seem to like him at all, you were always pushing him around and glaring at him. He hated how much you hated him, it made his mind and his body so confused. He was scared to death of going on this run tomorrow, a whole day with someone who made him feel so much love and anger all at once. His stomach knotted up as he looked over at his friend, who was trying to enjoy the day. Daryl took a deep breath if Rick could survive what he had gone through Daryl would survive tomorrow, he owed it to Rick to at least try.

Daryl spent the rest of the night trying to convince himself that everything would go smoothly, he didn’t sleep well that night, and he tossed and turned while visions of you floated through his mind. your laugh, your smile, your glare, your spite, everything about you was scary and loving all at once inside of him. He finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the night, grabbing at least 4 solid hours before the sun began to creep up.

He winced as the light hit his eyes, as the sun rose past his small window. His eyes shot open and he felt that same anxiety kicking in. He sat up and took a few deep breaths, giving himself the mental courage to make his body move. He got dressed and slammed his feet into his boots, lacing them tightly. He rubbed his face for a moment before standing, huffing his chest out, and grabbing his crossbow. He slung it over his shoulder and began to walk out of his cell, down to where Carol was serving everyone breakfast.

Daryl walked over to Carol and smiled a small smile at her, taking a bowl of simple oatmeal she handed him. He nodded a polite thank you and went to sit down at a small table in the corner of the room, alone. He laid his crossbow against the wall and sat down to enjoy his breakfast, he mulled his spoon around in the thick oatmeal, as he looked around the room.

He watched people talk and laugh with each other as they enjoyed their breakfast, hugging the children, and each other as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Daryl didn’t know how to do any of that. He preferred to keep to himself, for fear that no one would really understand him; it seems people rarely did.

His eye caught you walking down the stairs, stretching and yawning. You smiled as your eyes hit Rick’s and Rick motioned to you. Your smile brightened, and you nodded, walking over to the other side of the cell block. Daryl watched as Rick stood there his hands on his hips talking to you. He watched you stomp your foot and cross your arms, looking up at Rick in dismay. Daryl knew then that Rick was telling her what was going on today. He nodded solemnly and gulped hard, looking down at the ground with anger and anxiety, trying not to feel the hurt that it cased inside of him.

Daryl’s face grimaced as he watched your reaction, ironically it appeared you both felt the same way about having to spend an entire day together. He watched Rick rub your shoulder up and down a few times and say, “Thank You.” You smiled reassuringly at Rick, before turning your heels and beginning to walk toward the group of people again, this time your feet slammed onto the pavement with purpose. your determined eyes locked onto Daryl’s.

Daryl couldn’t seem to look away, his hard eyes stay locked on yours as he watched you beeline it straight over to his table. Daryl noticed a few people staring at them in confusion, some even with nervous anxiety as if they might fight right here; hell, that wasn’t outside of the realm of possibility.

You slammed your hands down onto the table with force and stared into Daryl’s eyes with determined defiance, “Alright, Dixon. If we have to do this, we need to get a few things straight. One, this isn’t going to be some bullshit intervention lovey-dovey session. Two, there will be no bonding over heart-warming stories like where you grew up or your first kiss, keep that shit for your sleepovers with Rick. And lastly, if you so much as touch me I will lay you out so fucking fast you won’t know what hit you, so don’t get any ideas. We get in, get the shit, and get out.”

Daryl’s heart dropped but his eyes hardened, and he huffed, “Hell, like I even want to be going on this bullshit trip with ya! If it weren’t for Rick, I’d tell ya to fuck off already!” He raised his arm and his voice toward her, puffing his chest out as he yelled.

You pushed your hands off the table, “I’m gonna eat and then we get this the fuck over with.” You stared lowly into his eyes a moment before confidently walking over to Carol, who handed her a bowl, looking nervously over at Daryl.

You grabbed the bowl harshly, anger seething through your veins. You turned around to find a spot to eat, only to find nearly everyone’s eyes on you.

“What the fuck ya’ll lookin at?” you asked and gestured to them, putting both of your arms out for emphasis.

Everyone snapped their eyes back to each other or their food and began to go about their conversations again. You rolled her eyes and walked over to the steps, sitting down and eating your oatmeal far away from everyone else, alone and in peace.

—–

It had been nearly a half an hour in the truck and neither of you had said a word, you both sat there as tense as could be, trying to out wait the other; neither of you daring to break the silence first. Suddenly, Daryl hit a bump in the road catapulting you and your head up into the roof.

“Ouch! What the fuck, man! Watch what you’re doing!” you complained loudly, rubbing your head.

Daryl looked over at you with his right arm perched securely on the wheel, “Wear your fucking seat belt then.” He spoke to you sarcastically, staring at you with amused, hard eyes.

You sneered and cracked your head back and forth as you rolled your eyes and turned your head back toward the road, “Asshole,” you muttered to yourself and continued to concentrate on the road.

Daryl turned his attention back to the road also and sighed in relief when he saw the small-town sign appear, “Welcome to Appleton, GA,” It read with a population number that was no longer relevant. Daryl drove the white and green farm truck past the sign and began to slow down, he pulled it over to the side of the road and cut the engine.

“Finally!” you said in relief to yourself. You immediately reach for the door handle and swung it open. You stuck your head and body out of the truck as you stood inside it, propping your body in between the truck and the ajar door. You smiled and breathed in the sweet scent of wildflowers in the wind. You felt the sun on your face and for a second you forgot where you are and who you are with.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and opened the door, stepping out and slinging it over his shoulder, he looked up at your smiling face as your hair blows effortlessly in the wind. He smiled to himself before quickly changing his expression back to a stern one.

“Ya gonna sit up there all day or are we gonna get this over with?” Daryl asked in a mocking manner.

You snapped your eyes open and down to him, annoyed with his interruption, “Can’t a girl get a moment’s peace in this world?” you said rolling your eyes and jumping down. You slammed the door in defiant anger.

“What the hell, girl! You don’t know how many walkers are out there!” Daryl walked over to you and put his face in yours, staring into your eyes with pure anger. You pushed your forehead into his, matching his dominant move and glared right back, you both stood there staring into each other’s eyes with pure hatred until you decided to speak. “Didn’t know you were such a coward, Dixon,” you smirked and raised your nose to him.

You watched as his eyes looked down at your lips and saw something shift in them. He bit his lip and suddenly before you knew what is happening he grabbed your right hand in his and pulled you toward the nearest house. His hold on you was forceful but not so much so that it wasn’t enough for you to break free from. But you allowed him to pull you along. Getting a feeling inside you hadn’t felt in a very long time with his dominant display.

Daryl let go of your hand and reached for the doorknob, looking back at you with serious eyes saying, “Stay here.” You stared back at him confused but tried to hold your hardened appearance. You folded your arms and stomped your foot, obeying him. But you didn’t like it. Daryl rolled his eyes and focused on the door, he drew his crossbow and reached his left hand out to turn the knob. He swiftly opened the door and scanned the room. He walked down the narrow hallway and checked the small one-story house, room by room. When he was done he swiftly walked back down the hall, out the door, and to you.

You stared at his wild eyes and wondered just what the hell was going on. He grabbed your hand without saying a word and pulled you into the house. He suddenly turned around, his body so close to yours and his arm reached around your side and slid the lock shut. He stared into your eyes with determination before pulling you away with him.

You couldn’t deny the confused excitement you felt as he pulled you through the house with such intent. You watched his rippled arm pull you through the house until you reached the back bedroom.

He pulled you into the dark room and swiftly pushed you down onto the bed.

“Daryl?!” You shouted out to him confused and angry.

You watched him shut the door, lock it, and make a beeline for you, with pure determination in his eyes. His eyes focused on yours, “You hush now, Y/N. I got something I need to show you…” Daryl said and suddenly he was on top of your body, pushing your legs apart as he slid his body in between them.

You couldn’t lie you had always found the asshole attractive. But why all of a sudden was he pouncing on you? You tried to deny your body’s urges and remain as tough as nails as you watch his body descend on yours. “What the fuck do you think you are doing, Daryl?” you meant it to sound harder than it came out, which was more of a whimper as your breathing turned heavy.

Daryl stared into your confused eyes and licked his lips, “Showin’ ya, I ain’t no coward.”

You struggled underneath him, trying to break free, as you stared into his harsh eyes that had only one thing on their mind, you. Your mind is racing as you stared up at him in defiance, trying to break free of his arms that were pinning yours to the bed. He pushed you down harder and your lips cried out in pleasure, much to your surprise.

You were so angry at him for forcing you down into this position, where you couldn’t get free. But you couldn’t help but get so turned on as his eyes pierced into yours and his warm body pressed closely to yours, hovering over you like a wild beast. He stared down into your eyes waiting for you to struggle, waiting for you to give into his test. You grit your teeth and stared right back into his eyes with the same lustful contempt, you gulped, and forced yourself to speak. “What the fuck you think you’re doin’ Dixon?!” you growled angrily and pushed your wrists into his hands slightly, holding your ground.

Daryl licked his lips and stared wildly at you for a moment, looking you up and down, before staring back into your eyes, “Shuttin’ you up.” He growled and swooped down, slamming his tongue harshly into your mouth.

Your body struggled as he forced his tongue inside your mouth. But your lips opened of their own free will, again much to your surprise. What the fuck was happening right now? You thought to yourself as he pushed and pulled your tongue around his, taking it on a wild ride. You felt your body relax and your tongue began to move in motion with his of its own free will. You felt your body on fire, every cell of it, as his tongue, that tongue that had said such harsh things about you, that very same one, dominated yours with a passion you couldn’t even describe.

Your body began to react as your tongues raced each other faster and faster as if there were a finish line. You felt your wrists struggle against his, but for different reasons, you wanted to feel him. You moaned in dissatisfaction as you pushed your wrists up and bit his tongue, causing him to groan in impatient anger.

Daryl forced his lips off of you and swiftly spoke, hoping this wasn’t all there was. Daryl had never wanted you more than right now, with his body against yours, his breathing was hard as he huffed and puffed on top of you. “What?!” he asked with impatience.

“Let go of me,” you said with a dark growl, both needing to show him that you needed your control and needing to show him he had not won just yet.

Daryl’s eyes looked away saddened for a minute, clenching his jaw. He looked back at you and nodded, pushing himself back onto his knees and his hands off your wrists.

You stared up at him still breathing heavily and still wondering what this was. You rubbed your left wrist with your right hand and stared up at him with hard curiosity.

He looked down at you with a glare that you had long since forgotten, a look a man gives a woman when he wants that thing that all men want. You smirked as you watched his chest heaving and felt his eyes roaming your body. You felt yourself getting so turned on that your hips start to arch up, on their own accord. You closed your eyes, blocking the view of this sexy man and trying to stay composed. You needed to show him he couldn’t just take you.

You thought for a moment on how you wanted to react and then smiled to yourself, quickly nudging your knee up into his inner thigh, causing him to recoil in anticipated pain. But you were careful not to hurt that most precious part he was so worried about, you used this opportunity of freedom and space to quickly climb up the bed, sit, and then stand over him with dominance.

Daryl’s nervous but tempted eyes followed your body upward. He scanned up your bare legs until they hit the hems of your jean shorts. Then up to your beautiful hidden core and hips, he smiled to himself as he admired every curve of your body. His gaze continued up your sides, over to your heaving breasts, and finally up to your beautiful smile.

Daryl’s breath got heavier the higher he climbed and by the time he reached your eyes you saw the first sign of vulnerability from this man that you had ever seen. His lip quivered in pure want and he looked up at you like a scared man as you hovered your beautiful body over him. You grinned to yourself at his reaction, loving his roaming eyes all over your now desperately aching body. It was no fun in this world, you hadn’t had anything but yourself to get you there in so long. You forgot what it felt like to feel the urge break free, so animalistic, with another person. You didn’t know what this was, but it sure felt fucking amazing!

You rubbed your legs together quickly, suddenly needing some relief as you stared down into his needy eyes. You stared down at him with challenging eyes and a cocky smirk, and stomped your dirt covered boot into the soft white sheets below, “Didn’t know ya thought of me that way, Dixon.” Your smirk widened as his eyes suddenly diverted from yours, looking away nervously, on his knees, below you. You rolled your eyes, “Ironic how you can run your mouth about everything else, but you can’t tell a woman you want to fuck her.” You scoffed at him jokingly and folded your arms, looking down at him, awaiting a response.

Daryl’s jaw clenched, his eyes grew dark with defiance. Suddenly, he got off the bed, walked angrily over to its right side, and grabbed your hips, pushing you over sideways on the mattress. Your head fell off the side and you closed your eyes, smiled, and sighed happily to yourself, knowing he can’t see you enjoying his rough touch. You couldn’t believe how fucking turned on you were right now, all visions and memory of hatred toward him melted like ice in a desert. You couldn’t deny to yourself that were so ready for whatever he had in store for you. You snapped your head up and tried to look dismayed, only to fail that task a 1000%.

Daryl noticed you biting your lip, with a look in your eye he had never seen from you before, pure want. His legs shifted as he got even more turned on by well, everything about you as he watched you try and hold your true desire inside. His cock groaned in response and he tried to remain focused. His gaze turned down to your right foot which he had in his left hand. He swiftly pulled the boot off, followed by the sock. He turned his attention to the other foot and did the same.

He moved his hands slowly up your naked thighs, coming up to your shorts at the very top of your thighs. He rubbed the blue jean denim over and over, causing them to get hot. This caused a visceral reaction in you and made you so fucking wet! You snapped your head up as you bit your lip harder, trying not to be the first one to give in, but it felt so fucking good! His eyes are fixated on your most precious spot as his hands work your thighs. He didn’t notice what he is doing to you. You groaned quietly to yourself as you felt yourself get wetter with each pass, closing your eyes and trying to remain quiet as you enjoyed his hands on you. You secretly wished they would move just a few inches further north and explore your entire body up and down. You groaned at the thought, your body arched up for his touch all over you. You repositioned yourself, lowering your hips toward him, allowing your head to lay on the mattress evenly as you scooted your body down toward him.

Daryl looked up at you with wild, questioning, eyes as he watched your body move toward him. His heart was racing faster than he ever remembered as he stared into your eyes and you arched your body toward him.

You stared down at him with hard longing, breathing heavily already as you cause his palms to go up to your hips, with your actions. “Go ahead, Dixon…” you said to him, hazy-eyed, as you stare down at his hands on your body. You smiled to yourself and wiggled your hips under his hands, before flitting your eyes back to his, daringly. “Show me what ya got,” you said, trying to sound challenging, but it can out more of a breathless plea.

Daryl’s eyes locked onto yours and his body groaned at your words. His eyes gave way to his true desire at your behest. He nodded and smirked, his confidence rebuilding by your request and his eyes returned to his hands on your body. Daryl slowly returned to his previous action, the one that had granted him permission to everything he wanted from you. He allowed his hands to roam your thighs a few more times, loving the feeling of just being able to roam you free of his own will, something he had thought about quite a lot. You had become the main source of his fantasies and release since the very first day he saw you, despite the fact that you two couldn’t be in the same room without fighting.

He looked up at you and saw your eyes closed and your body starting to wiggle as you held your arms above your head, smiling to yourself, loving his touch on you.

Daryl smiled softly at the sight for a moment, so happy that you loved his hands on you. He swiftly moved his hands up your body, grazing your breasts outside your white tank top for a moment, before hurriedly hovering over you and pressing his body on top of yours.

You groaned in delight as you felt his body’s weight on you and locked eyes with his. You smiled and moaned as you felt his core come into alignment with yours. You opened your eyes and looked into his in pleasant surprise at the feeling. You never remembered anyone feeling so good as he did on you right now.

Daryl smiled softly down into your eyes and his hand came down and rubbed the left side of your face up and down. He softly traced your skin, making butterflies follow his fingertips path. It made you smile up at him with even more curious, happy, eyes.

“Ya like my body on yours, Y/N?” Daryl tried to act cocky, but in his voice there was a hint of questioning.

You smiled as you noticed these mixed emotions and moaned happily, arching your hips up and down into his as you stared into his eyes with pure want and answered him, “Yes.” You moaned again unintentionally giving into your body’s urges as your legs lock around his body.

Daryl sweet eyes turned dark in a second flat as he felt your body reacting to his. He stared down into your eyes like a piercing bullet, before harshly shoving his tongue into your mouth. He swirled your tongue around at record speed causing your body’s reaction to only quicken. You ran your fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth harder into yours, as you arched your body up into his and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You tried to pull him in as close as possible, feeling like your every atom was too far apart from his. You groaned as you felt his hands come swiftly down your sides and to your stomach. He pushed his palms up it, exposing your soft skin under your tank top as his hands began to work on your body.

“Oh, Yeah…” you whimpered out into his mouth as you felt his hands on your stomach starting to take charge.

Daryl’s tongue’s force intensified at your call to him and his hands ventured further north, taking both of your naked breasts into them and roughly claiming them.

“Fuck!” you complained lovingly into his mouth. His hands felt so fucking good! Daryl growled into your mouth at your reaction and pinched your nipples as his hands rotated over your breasts deeply, causing your body to ignite like nothing you had experienced before. He detached his lips and made sweet, deep kisses all the way down your chin to the side of your neck, where they make contact with your ear. “You are so fucking sexy, Y/N…” he purred into your ear, making your body arch even further up into his as you rubbed your hands up and down his big, broad back.

“So, fucking, beautiful… and funny… and tough…” he left sweet kisses up and down your neck as he lamented to you. “I ain’t never met anyone like you…” his tongue played with your skin as he drug it up and down the side, exploring your territory as if it was the only landscape he ever wanted to explore again. “…Not in the last world… and not in this one…” his tongue trailed up and down your earlobe before taking it in, the tip of his tongue grazed around it before his lips took it in for a kiss, biting it a little.

“I had no idea…” you whispered breathlessly, no longer able to hide your true desire, as you massage your hands around in his hair and getting lost in the feeling of his tongue on you. His hot tongue and his sweet words made your body and heart feel a passion you have never felt before. He was fucking love on fire and you couldn’t believe this was happening. You smiled and continued to focus on how good his hot tongue and breath felt on you. Your right hand in his hair, lovingly massaging around it faster as his tongue began to work more seriously on your skin, sucking and swirling at a tremendous intense speed.

“Oh, Daryl!” you moaned his name excitedly, your eyes closed and your smile full, as you allow him to pleasure you in all of the best ways. You shivered and moaned loudly when you felt his tongue wiggle itself into your ear, feeling and hearing his body’s reaction as he breathed heavily into you.

He detached his tongue from your skin and nuzzled his nose into your neck, leaving one soft kiss behind your ear, before whispering to you, “I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you, Y/N. I just didn’t think ya felt the same…” He bit your earlobe, earning him another moan of happiness and your hands both swiftly moved to his sides, roaming up and down them before taking his back for another tour.

“Why didn’t you say something?” you asked with the confusion in your voice.

Daryl stopped his tongue’s motions and leaned back to look down into your eyes. He nervously stroked your face and nudged his nose up as he said, “I thought you had a thing for someone else…” He shifted his gaze to some point on the wall to the side of you.

You peered at him curiously and ran your hands up and down his back a few times before shoving them under his shirt, forcing his eyes back to yours as your fingers made full tactile contact with his amazing body. “Who?” you ask curiously, trying to stay focused.

Daryl looked down into your eyes and at your face, searching for the courage to say what he felt. He took a deep breath and forced the word out of his mouth, “Rick.” Daryl watched you giggle and move your right hand over your eyes, reveling in the moment. He bit his lip nervously, not knowing what your reaction meant. When you are done laughing your eyes locked with his and you notice his hesitated confusion. You smiled even wider before moving your arms slowly down his back. You pulled on his hips as you stared lustfully into his eyes.

“Why the fuck would I want Rick, when I got a man like you to take care of me?” you purred huskily, running your hands slowly up and underneath his buttoned flannel cut-off shirt. “Oh god, baby…” you moaned to yourself as you felt your fingertips flow up his amazing barreled stomach, loving the feeling of your skin on his. You couldn’t remember the last time you had felt a man or remembering them feeling so, damn, good!

Daryl smiled down at your loving eyes on his body and rolled his eyes at your touch. You felt even better than he had ever imagined your touch would. “God damnit, Y/N… I’ve wanted this for so long…” he groaned, closing his eyes, and reveling in your touch.

“Fuck you, Daryl. Why the fuck are you doing this to me??” you asked, suddenly so fucking frustrated by his words and his past behavior. But unable to stop your body’s reactions to him. Daryl’s hand came behind your head and pulled your hair roughly, forcing your eyes to his, “I ain’t gonna do nothing to ya that ya don’t want to do, Y/N.”

His eyes burned with fire for yours and you bit your lip, smiled, and nodded, “I want…” You closed your eyes, trying to force your tongue to give in, your stubborn pride holding you back for only a second before you snapped your eyes seriously back to his, “I want you, Daryl… I need you to fuck me…” Your voice turned more urgent with each word as your body began to slowly ride up into his.

His hand pulled on your hair harder as he stared into your eyes with such loving lust as he felt his cock react to your eyes and your words, it groaned at him to let it break free. He shook all self-doubt and his eyes turned harder with determination as he stared you down, his hand still holding your hair down. He nodded and licked his lips, “Alright, Y/N. I’ll give ya what ya want… What we both want.” His throaty voice rattled, and he pressed his core deeply into yours as his eyes sparked with his same old cocky behavior that you were so used to being thrown your way.

You definitely preferred this version to the old version, except apparently, he still loved to tease you. You groaned in frustration as he pinned you to the bed in the best way, trying to stare defiantly into his playful eyes. It was his turn to be cocky and he smirked at you, staring down into your eyes as he moved his right hand down to your stomach and slowly plunged it under your tank top again. He circled your stomach a few times before it bee lined to the button of your jean shorts, quickly popping it open. sYou stared up at him trying to hide your need as you bit your lip and arched your body, awaiting the feeling he was offering.

He smirked at your reaction, his eyes growing darker with playful contempt with each second that passed. He slowly unzipped the shorts and moved his hand back up to your stomach, rubbing it painstakingly slow, trying to get you to beg him. You closed your eyes and groaned softly, before quickly returning them to Daryl’s as you tried to mask your pure desire. He continued to leave his hand on your stomach as you arch up suggestively into him, both of you playing chicken with each other.

Daryl raised his eyebrow, after a minute of this test, and lightly slid his palm down over your clothed pussy, holding it there with no pressure. He stared down into your soul, he was so turned on, but needing you to beg him first. He wiggled his eyebrow and his mouth lunged back down onto yours, his tongue taking yours on another wild ride as his hand awaited your instruction.

You groaned in happy frustration when his lips return to yours. But your body felt such an ache as you tried and get his hand to move by thrusting your hips. He doesn’t allow it and to make it worse, his tongue began to pick up its pace inside your mouth again. “God…” you groaned in pleasure and frustration, into his kiss.

He sucked and swirled his tongue around yours, making moans of passionate love into your mouth here and there as he tried to focus on staring you down. Ironically, that same look he was giving you right now as his tongue laid into yours was the same one that you would have punched him for not even an hour ago.

You whimpered and stared into his hard eyes as he laid into you and you suddenly felt a little anger course through you. You weren’t the type of a woman who just let a guy railroad you over like this! If he thought he had control over you, he was dead wrong. You stared back into his eyes, hardening yours with your thoughts and began to force your tongue around his, turning the direction around to counterclockwise.

He grunted and his eyes squint back into yours as he matched your tongue pace, swirling around you with determination and strength. It took everything in you not to give in to the pure magic that damn tongue created within your body. You focused on your task and continued to guide your lips together, taking control of him for as long as you could. You ran your fingers up into his beautiful dark hair and began to massage it, roughly pulling at it as you dominated his mouth. You groaned and smiled happily when you felt his hips begin to buck down into yours, starting to ride you so slow and deep.

You stopped your tongue and forced your mouths apart, pulling his head back off yours. You stared boldly into his eyes as your body heaved with desire, “Get off me,” you said simply, glaring him down.

His eyes flickered with confused pain but he obeyed, scooting off your body and standing back on the side of the bed. You sat up and twirled your legs around on the bed so that you could crawl across it toward him. You smirked as you follow his eyes which are set firmly on your ass. You looked back up at him as his body heaved. You leaned back on your knees and kneeled on them, meeting your body with his.

Your hands swiftly ran up his chest and began to pop open his shirt, button by button, trying to unclothe that beautiful chest as fast as you could. Your heart was racing as you anticipated the feeling of his warm body rubbing up and down against yours. You bit your lip and tried to concentrate on showing him who was boss. You popped open the last button and allowed your hands to run up and down his glorious barrel chest slowly a couple of times before moving your hands down to the button of his jeans. You look into his eyes as you pop it open and smile hazily as his eyes and head rolled back, as he enjoys every second of it. You ran your hand up and down his clothed cock, which is so fucking ready for you, you got even wetter as you feel it pulsing for you. You stared at Daryl as he moaned and groaned happily to himself at your touch. You wanted to make him whimper your name, you wanted him to beg.

You removed your hand and swiftly got off the bed. You used your hands to turn Daryl’s body around so that he was the one the bed was behind. You slowly moved your hands down his chest and leaned into his face, barely touching his lips with yours as you stared him down playfully.

“I’m gonna show you who’s really in charge here, Dixon.” You smirked and pressed a long kiss onto his lips before kneeling down on the floor in front of him. You focus on your target and unzipped his zipper, moving your hands over to the sides of his jeans you tugged and pulled at the fabric. Daryl helped you by wiggling his gorgeous hips around the same time you tugged and pulled. The fabric soon came down and his beautiful cock popped loose.

You rubbed your legs together as you stared it down. “You’re a big boy, huh?” you said licking your lips and looking up at Daryl. He had wild eyes as he watched you breathing heavily in and out, awaiting your tongue on his cock.

You smiled sweetly and brought your hands up his naked thighs to his hip bones, which they harshly began to massage. You leaned your head up to his cock and stared it down as you slowly begin to trace your tongue across it.

“Fuck!” Daryl complained in pleasure as your tongue teasingly danced around his cock, it took everything it had in him not to use his hand to slam your mouth over it. He glared you down as you smiled up at him, teasing him with your tongue mercilessly, needing him to beg first. Daryl’s eyes went wild with confused pleasure as you went about your work, until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Y/N! If you don’t put that cock in your mouth, I’m gonna have to punish you…” he warned, his eyes hard, but his body giving away his true need.

“Say it, then…” you said to him, smirking as you slowly took in just his tip and sucking ever so lightly on it. His hand angrily came down to your hair and he clenched his teeth before staring down at you and saying, “Suck my cock. You know you want to.” It was half of what you wanted from him, but you really did want to taste all of him.

“I’m still gonna make you beg…” you said to yourself and slowly push his huge cock inside your mouth, holding him back as far as your throat would allow. You stared up at him playfully as you purposefully held your ground. His hand grabbed your hair and forced your mouth up and down it, making you moan in pleasure and pain, loving the feeling of him dominating you.

“You, fucking, like when I do that Y/N?” he asked cockily noticing your happy eyes as he pushed and pulled you on and off him over and over. You couldn’t help but smile and moan to yourself in response. Daryl’s hand sped up as he watched you enjoy his cock more and more with each pass. He felt himself building. It took everything in him to force your head back and off his cock, springing your smiling face back and up toward him, your lips covered in his juice. You licked your lips, your eyes still closed in pleasure, as you savored the taste of him, so sweet and salty. Daryl pulled your hair back again, trying to get your attention back to him.

You slowly opened your eyes and smiled hazily up at his eyes which were telling you exactly what you needed from him as they begged for you. You stood up and stood there in front of him, you raised your arms and stared down at the hem of your tank top, and then back up at him, making what you wanted from him clear with only a look.

He nodded and quickly moved his hands down to the hem to the tank top and pulled it up and over you. His eyes stared into yours as you smiled giddily, suddenly very ready for what was about to happen. He smiled sweetly for a moment at your reaction and threw the tank top on the floor. He moved his hands to the small of your back and rubbed around your delicate skin a few times before pulling your body into his.

He stared into your eyes like you were the only other thing in the world. Your heart skipped a beat as you felt him peering into your soul. You smiled hazily and sighed as you watch him lean his lips back into yours, this time passionately making slow sweet love to them. He hands ran up and down your naked back, making him moan in delight at the feeling.

You ran your hands up and down his bare chest and around to his back underneath his open tank top, wrapping your arms firmly around them. Suddenly, Daryl pivoted both of your bodies turning you around and pushing you both back onto the bed, his body landing firmly on yours. You both scooted up and move together as one, never breaking contact with each other’s lips as you slid into perfect interlocking position, vertically aligned with the bed this time.

You used this opportunity to swiftly move your hands up to his shoulders and push his tank top down and off of his shoulders. You watch your hands try and push the material down. You groan frustrated because Daryl’s arms are wrapped around you and it won’t break loose. You forced your lips off his and grab his hands behind you. You pulled them up and out from behind you, quickly removing the tank top, limb by limb, and throwing it to the floor right next to yours. You watch your own hands as they ran up and down his bare arms and over to his bare back, at last all of him fully free to roam.

Daryl groaned as he watches you lustfully take in his body with your hands, loving every single touch and caress you gave him. “Ya really want this body, don’t ya, Y/N?” he growled, looking into your eyes with renewed cocky energy.

You suddenly remembered you weren’t alone as he spoke and you dropped your head back to the pillow as you stared up at him with a wanting look, so pure and so true. You nodded and answered, “Yeah, Daryl, I need it.” Daryl smiled down into your eyes as you gave into what he did to you, you smiled back in return and rubbed his back softly with your fingertips. “Daryl… Kiss me again?” you asked softly, surrendering to him as you stared at his lips which smiled back down at you.

He nodded and nudged his head forward, crashing his lips back into yours, and feeling like they had never parted. You moaned in happiness as his tongue takes yours another wild ride, swirling around and around, picking up in passion and pace as the moments went on. Your hands went instinctually up his back and began to brace onto his shoulders, as you rocked your core up and down onto his, needing the relief of his body’s pressure on top of yours. Daryl’s naked cock rubbed up and down your stomach, hitting the hem of your jean shorts, as he began to rock into you in return. He stared into your eyes, darkly, as his tongue began deepening the pressure, making you groan happily and arch him into him and hold yourself there.

Daryl growled, detached his lips, and swiftly made deep kisses on your neck until he reached your ear. He licked his tongue slowly up your ear, causing you to moan in happiness and buck up into him steadily again. Your fingertips gripped his back as you felt his hot breath in your ear and his fingertips finding their way to your hips. He gripped the hem of your shorts on each side and growled into your ear, “You ready for me, girl?” he asked his breathing heavy as his cock throbbed on top of your stomach.

You dug your fingertips further into his back and nod rapidly, “Yes! Please, Daryl!” Daryl bit your earlobe at the sound of you begging and smirked to himself. He had won this round.

He used his arms to push his body back onto his knees and kneeled upright in the air over you. He looked down and caresses your open thighs that enclosed him. He smiled and caressed them up and down a few times graciously before turning his eyes to your sweet spot. He scooted his body down far enough so that he could lean down enough to be eye to eye with it. His hands came up to your hips and his fingers again gripped the hem of your shorts. He quickly pulled the shorts off of you, crawling back off the bed slightly to do so. He whipped them off and threw them behind him as if they angered him just by existing.

He crawled right back in between your legs, pushing your thighs to the sides as he brought his mouth down to your sweet spot. He licked his lips and suddenly crashed his lips down onto your clothed pussy, sucking on it intensely for a what seems like ages, the pleasure was so immense. He moaned into it, his eyes closing as he suckled on you intently, loving every second of it.

“Holy shit! Yeah!!” you cried out in shocked ecstasy as your hands reach for something to hold onto. You reach behind you and pressed both of your hands firmly into the headboard behind your head as Daryl lightly flicked the area with his tongue. “Oh, Baby! Please!?” you begged him, under his complete mercy now. This made him suddenly remove his tongue, scoot back up and regain his attention on your panties. He lifted your right leg up to his shoulder and then did the same with your left leg, resting both of your feet on his left-shoulder.

You watched him and moved your hands back down to the bed, palms down, and arch your body up. You pushed your body up into the air trying to help him. His hands came down and slowly pulled the fabric down off your ass and thighs. You stared into his eyes as you slowly let your hips and body fall back to the bed. You stared over at him and watched as he slowly pulled your panties down your legs. He lifted your feet off his shoulders, pulling the panties quickly off of your feet and threw them behind him.

You smiled up at the playful wiggle his eyebrow gave you when he did it, slight, but it was there. He stared into your eyes and used his left hand to bring both of your feet into the air, his right hand came over and took your left ankle, swinging it over to the other shoulder, so that he is now in between them. Your breath quickened and you braced your hands behind you on the headboard again, biting your lip in anticipated pleasure.

Daryl looked down and finally saw your heaven, glistening so good for him already. Daryl licked his lips and without a word dove down onto it, sucking intensely on your clit, before diving his tongue inside your pussy and lapping it up and down, so hungry for every drop of you.

“Oh my God! Daryl!!” You screamed out, unable to control anything as your ankles dug into his back and your legs laid over his shoulders. You smiled happily to yourself as you moaned and rocked onto his tongue. Daryl swirled around wildly trying to find every inch of you to taste he could. He heard you cry out his name and he couldn’t help but let out a low growl onto your pussy, coming up and sucking on your clit in appreciation. “Oh fuckkk…” you groaned, your right hand came immediately down to his hair and started pushing his head further into you, in reaction.

Daryl intensified his actions, sucking harder and wiggling down towards your folds as you rocked your pussy up and down onto his tongue quicker and quicker. He knew you were close, so he ran his lips back up to your clit and suctioned onto it harshly, flicking quickly on it until you explode under his mercy, “Oh my god!! Daryl! Yes!!” You convulse as you hit your orgasm, your pussy rocking slowly up into his mouth as you pressed his head down, creating the most lovely pressure as you came so loudly and so hard for his tongue.

Daryl growled and groaned as he felt you cum at his tongue will. He held his lips there until he felt your hips drop and then nuzzled your clit lightly, before plunging his tongue back inside you, lapping up your juices, moaning to himself at how good you tasted. He growled again as his tongue pulled out of you. He wiggled the tip of his tongue up it and lightly circled your clit, causing you to cry out his name again and convulse upward.

He locked eyes with yours above him and smirked at your reaction as you moaned and groaned with satisfaction.

“How was that, Y/N?” he asked with a cocky grin, knowing full well your answer.

You looked down at him, your breasts and your body heaving, and you laughed in happy disbelief. You massaged his hair lightly and said, “How knew that tongue was good for something other than giving me a lashing.”

Daryl smirked and licked his lips, slowly, replying back, “I do love to give ya good lashin’ too, Y/N.” He stared back down at your sweet pussy and back up into your eyes which told him you were beyond ready for him to be inside you.

He quickly scooted his body back into position so that he was kneeling over you, inside your legs. He stared into your eyes more serious than ever as both his hands come around and grabbed your ankles, pinning them behind his lower back. He nudged his knees under your ass and you gripped your legs onto him and pushed your body into the air until his knees were holding your ass firmly in place.

He glared you down and smirked again and he leaned his body back onto yours. “How ‘bout I give ya a different kind of lashin’ tonight?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he made you beg for him again. You glared at him and playfully slapped his face, pushing your head defiantly up into his as you replied, “Punish me with that cock, Dixon.” You stared down him down, every single cell in your body on fire, as you challenged him.

He growled, his smirk disappearing and his face turning dark and dangerous at your words. “Oh, I intend to, Y/N. Ya need a good punishin’…” he growled, glaring you down a moment until he watched your body shiver for him. He smirked and grabbed his cock, looking down at it, ready to fuck you with all he had now.

You looked down and watched him grab his cock, pumping it a few times and then aligning the tip with your folds. He slowly moved the tip of his cock up and down inside your folds, groaning at how wet you were for him already again for him. He stared into your eyes as they pleaded with him to show you some mercy and fuck you already! His eyes darkened as yours beckoned him and he dared you to hold his gaze, “Stay with me, Y/N… I’m about to fuck ya like ya need…” he growled and slowly shoved his cock inside you.

You forced yourself to keep your eyes open and locked on his as he pushed himself deep inside you, you groaned loudly and grit your teeth trying not to scream out. He was so fucking big and he filled you like no man ever had. But you still wanted to keep control, you wanted him to be to first to lose his cool. So, you groaned and clenched your mouth shut as you took him in, your eyes never leaving his as you challenged him.

Daryl noticed your defiance and once he hit your hilt he purposefully pushed into you harshly a few times, causing you to involuntarily close your eyes and cry out to him, “Oh God! Yes! Fuck Me!!”

Daryl’s hands came around your hips to your ass, which he grabbed roughly and used as leverage. He started to fuck you uncontrollably, not able to hold back any longer and loving the reaction his rough fuck got him from you.

“Oh, fuck! Yeahhh…” you groaned in surprised pleasure as he started off with such a fast rough pace, hitting your clit so deeply into the bed each time he slammed his cock into you. You wrapped your arms around his back and braced your chin onto his shoulder as he started to fuck you at a quick and even pace. You braced your heels deeper into his back, using him as leverage to ride him harder and faster than before.

“Oh, yeah, ya fucking love that, don’t ya?!” Daryl groaned as you began to fuck him back just as rough and fast. His hands on your ass give them a quick smack of appreciation before gripping your hips roughly and digging his hip bones even deeper and faster than before. You two both rode each other faster and faster with each thrust and soon you are both breathing heavily as you moaned and groaned to each other in appreciation.

Daryl lunged further onto your body, causing your head to fall swiftly back onto the pillow. He used his forearms on both sides of your head as leverage as he pressed his entire body’s weight on top of you, forcing himself further into you and deeper into the bed springs. You cried out happily to him, “Daryl, oh my god… You feel so fucking good!”

He put his forehead right on top of yours and glared you down as he dug his cock and hips as deep into you as he could, only to be met with your own hard return up into him. You two began to slowly rock so deeply together that he had you moaning and groaning louder than you ever had. His eyes stared you down while he fucked you so good, his body starting to shake at the intensity. He had never fucked anyone this good before.

You rocked deeply back and forth into each other as his hands guide your hips. He put as much pressure onto you as he could, staring into your eyes as he watched you come undone. You felt yourself rising and you started to ride his cock up and down faster. Just then Daryl’s lips return to the side of your neck and he crashes his tongue down onto it, wildly sucking and swirling on your neck as his cock picked up its pace, matching your rhythm.

You smiled happily and moan his name as you felt his tongue on you and his cock starting to fuck you so fast and deep. “Daryl… Oh, Daryl… Don’t stop… Please…” you begged him as you dug your heels into his back harder and rocked your hips up and down more eagerly. You massaged the back of his head absentmindedly as you enjoy the amazing friction you two created, feeling yourself building to the most amazing high you had ever had.

You rocked up and down faster and faster, feeling your rush coming so hard. Daryl hit into you faster and deeper until you rocked up into him roughly a few more times and came so fucking hard for him! You rocked your pussy deeply up and down onto his cock groaning and screaming out to him as you hit your climax and screamed, “Daryl!! Oh! Fuck!! Yes!! Daryl!!” You shouted out to him with enthusiastic disbelief, our eyes closed as and your body excitedly convulsing up onto his cock as you experienced the most intense orgasm shooting through every cell in your body.

Daryl bit your neck and trailed his tongue up to your ear as he started fucking you quickly into your hilt, causing you to whimper and moan loudly with happiness as your body started to bounce up and down the bed quickly again. “Yeah, ya cum real good for my cock, Y/N…” Daryl growled into your ear, his breathing heavy as he fucked you with everything he had, fighting the urge to groan at how good it felt to fuck your convulsing pussy so fast.

He pushed his head into your neck and moaned, “Yeah… Yeah… Ya fuckin’ dirty girl…” You gripped your heels around him tighter and rocked up and down onto his cock as fast as you could, needing to help him cum. Daryl growled at your actions and bit your neck again, “Oh, fuck, Y/N! Ya want that cock ta cum deep inside ya, don’t ya…” His words and his hot breath on your skin sent chills throughout your entire body and your hands went back to desperately roaming his back and trying to pull him even further into you.

“Do it, baby. Fuckin’ cum in me, I need it!!” You cried out encouraging him as your fingertips dug into his back again and you fucked him back as fast as you could. Daryl’s right hand came around to the back of your hair and he pulled on it roughly, forcing your face and your eyes up to his as his other arm propped his body over you. “Watch me, fuckin’ cum in ya, Y/N,” he growled as he pushed his cock in and out of you with more intent.

He stared your body down as he quickly began to hit into you at his own pace, deep and as fast as you had ever felt. You felt your body bouncing up and down quickly, slightly restrained by his hand in your hair. But you loved the feeling of him using your body for just what he needed. You watched him as he stared your breasts down as they bounced for cock, he looked down at your stomach and watched your body lovingly taking in his cock as you rock up and down trying to match his rhythm.

His hands roughly grabbed your hips and held your body into place as he began to hit into you roughly and deeply over and over, giving you everything he had. His hips slammed into you faster than ever before as he concentrates on his cock and your pussy. He slammed and thrusted and hit your body up and down wildly until he exploded deep inside you, pushing his cock to your hilt and letting loose everything he only had for you.

“Oh, Fuck! Y/N!?! Fuckin’ take that cum!! Fuck!” He shouted loudly looking back up into your eyes as he hit his high, cumming harder than he ever had before, releasing his hot seed inside you.

You groaned as he held you into place, forcing so much great pressure down onto your body that you cried out his name loudly trying to rock your hips into his as he came like a rocket inside you. “Shittt… Daryl….” You groaned loudly, loving the pressure and the feeling of him convulsing and cumming for you. He felt so good! You rubbed his back up and down intensely as you felt his body tighten and spasm into you. His head went back and he softly groaned your name as he felt the orgasm running through him like a raging fire.

You looked up at him already so turned on again just watching him come apart in inside you. You moaned and dug your heels up harder into his back and ground up onto him again, tightening your pussy. You were already ready for him to ride you into heaven again. Daryl snapped his eyes back down to you at your actions and thrust into you a few more times, glaring darkly into your eager eyes.

He groaned at the sight of you and he placed his hands on your hips, slowly pulling out. He watched your body shiver in disappointment at its absence. He smiled at this and slowly ran his hand up your stomach, your sternum, to the side of your face. He stroked it softly and looked into your eyes as his body heaved on top of yours, sweat entangling you both.

You stared up into his eyes in disbelief at the pleasure you two had just created, confused by what had just happened, but not complaining a bit. You stared up at him as he smiled and nuzzled his nose around yours, his body heaving and shaking at the intense pleasure he had just felt. He looked down at your lips, which smiled in reaction, and then back to your eyes. “Can all our fights end like that from now on, Y/N?” he asked with a smirk.

You smiled back up at him and nodded, your heart pounding as you looked up at this sexy beast of a man over you and replied, “Oh, hell yeah, Dixon… In fact? let’s fight again and makeup.”

He smirked and nodded, pushing his lips to yours for a harsh kiss before looking back over at you and saying, “Ya know you’re a horrible shot right. I’ve been meanin’ ta tell ya, ya shouldn’t aim if ya can’t make the shot.”

You glared at him and pushed your face towards his again, “Fuck you.”

His smirk turned dark and dangerous again as he ghosted your lips with his and challenged you, replying, “I know that’s what ya want to do, isn’t it?”

He raised his eyebrow playfully and plunged his tongue back into your mouth. You groaned in protest, making him work to push his tongue back into your mouth. He growled and pushed himself fully on top of you again, grabbing your hands and pushed them above you, pinning them to the headboard. You moaned happily as this weight on you again and reluctantly opened your mouth to him. He chuckled and looked happily into your eyes as he took your tongue and harshly spun it around his again. You whimpered, unable to keep control and he groaned, happily swirling your tongue around his a few more times before pulling his tongue out and glaring you down.

“I’m gonna make ya beg again, Y/N… Beg for me with those pretty lips.” He growled, looking down at your lips and then back into your eyes.

You struggled against his grip on your wrists and looked up at him with playful defiance as you replied, “Make me.”

His eyes went dark and dangerous again and he cocked his eyebrow. “Oh, I plan to…” he growled and pushed his lips harshly back to yours.

You couldn’t help the happy moan that escaped your mouth as you let him push his tongue back into it and grab a hold of your tongue, kissing your dominantly like he owned you. You would never tell him it, but after today he did. You two played with each other roughly for the rest of the afternoon and when you two got back Daryl informed Rick that the only issue that he would have with you two from now on would be that of a different noise complaint variety. He had so many plans for you and he couldn’t wait to follow through with them. And you were ready for everything that sexy redneck had in store for you…


End file.
